Atlantic International Airlines Flight 120
'''Atlantic International Airlines Flight 120 '''was an International Aircraft that Crashed into Robloxia and Caused the 270 Deaths Onboard the Aircraft and 38 In the Ground, it was the Biggest Aircraft Incident in Robloxia until the LeMonde Airlines Flight 681 Crash. Begining The Aircraft, Designed NU617 Took off from Los Robloxia, Bloxity at 1:20 AM, The Aircraft, a Boeing 777 served in the Airline for 12 years, The Aircraft was Carrying 260 Passengers and 20 Crew. The Flight Went Uneventful until They Reached Robloxia Airspace, the Aircraft began Hitting Turbulence, Although nine were injured, the aircraft continued flying. In-Flight Explosion And Breakup The Aircraft's Forward Left Compartment blew off at 7:45 AM, The Pilot Maintained Control, however, the Immense Pressure causing the Fuel to Explode, Blowing Off the left side of the forward fuselage, Most People in the Business Class and First Class were Blown Off, the aircraft began climbing until the Front Section Blew Off, leaving the fuselage to Go up, The Fuealage finally plowed to the ground at an 87 Degree Angle. A passenger, possibly a step-brother of Q_Q, was sucked out of the aircraft after getting bisected by two passenger seats. Five fall together and dies. The Front Section Slammed Into the Hospital, 5 Were Killed. The Fuselage Hit the School and toured of the roof, Taking 3 Children, skidding on the road, Causing 1 Death, and gliding until slamming into the areas around BottomRock Cafe, killing the Remaining. The wings were detached, slamming into Three Guys Pizza and Burrito Mexicanos, killing four people. One of the wingtip devices hit a man in the leg, injuring him. The location of where the man was injured was at BottomRock Avenue. Out of all the People onboard, None Survived, as well as an Additional 38 On The Ground. Bodies and Recovery "It was like their bodies were turned Inside Out" -Q_Q, mayor of all cities in Robloxia and leader of Robloxia, made a statement: "A Recovery Search began for any Survivors, however, it soon became a Body Recovery Misson, Only 10 bodies were fully Identified. My brother, A_A, died in the crash too. When his body was found, he was still strapped to his seat, and still buckled up in the seat." KNOWN PEOPLE WHO DIED: Spike, A criminal was killed when he was sucked into the engine of the aircraft during its last moments. A_A: Brother Of Q_Q, Body was Found still buckled up in and strapped to the seat. Unidentified passenger: Possible step-brother of Q_Q. Body was found near BottomRock Cafe with blood on it, was bisected by two economy class passenger seats and sucked out of the aircraft. Theories There are some theories about the flight. Conspiracy theorists believe that someone had put a bomb onboard undetected. Other theories include that lithium batteries exploded in flight, causing fire. On September 17, 2019, The RTSB, or Robloxian Transportation Saftey Board (based on NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board in the US), has given this statement: "The cause of the crash of Atlantic International Airlines Flight 120, was due to the immense pressure causing the fuel to ignite and explode, the reason why the direction of the explosion was to the forward is still a question we must solve, Our medical experts also say that all the bodies have a form of injury, for example, The Body of A_A was found with a broken skull and pelvis, which also matched with 19 Others found in the crash site. This means that 33 passengers in the aircraft went in flames and burned into skeletons. Three crew members, including a pilot, co-pilot, and a flight attendant, went in flames." Trivia *People say this was a TWA Flight 800 and The Volee Airlines Flight 180 "repeated". These flights are both similar to this, and these have killed everyone onboard. *Trans World Airlines 800 was a Boeing 747 that exploded 21 minutes after leaving New York, And for the same reasons. *Volee Airlines Flight 180 also has the same reason as TWA Flight 800 In Final Destination 5, two passengers burn to death, as the flames engulf them and their seats. Category:Events Category:Plane crashes